


Keep Quiet, Kitten

by babylolsi



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, brat taming, dd/lg, degrading, kitten play, mmlg, reader is a brat, sorta????? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: you're rarely ever bratty. but today, you're in a mood and arin is sick of it.





	

“I want bubbles!” You whined, shoving the green bottle of soap in Suzy’s face. “Make daddy get me bubbles!” Suzy swatted your hand, taking the toy and setting it back onto the rack. “No means no, kittycat. Stop making a scene.” She grabbed your hand, walking you into the aisle where Arin was grabbing cereal.

You whimpered, trying to wriggle your hand out of hers. “Kitty wants toys! You never buy me toys anymore!” Arin glanced back at the two of you with a heavy sigh. “You may need to take her out to the car. Looks like she’s being a fussy.” Your eyebrows furrowed at Arin’s comment.

“I’m not being fussy, you’re being a fucking prick!” You screeched a little too loud, causing other people to turn and look to see what was going on. Arin’s head whipped around to you, eyes flaring in a mixture of annoyance and anger. Suzy was appalled, you almost never cursed at them regardless of whether you were in subspace or not.

Your anger subsided and you instantly felt bad. “D-Daddy— “

“That’s it. We’re going home.”

 

The car ride was deadly silent save for the music playing on the radio. Not even Suzy said anything, and she usually was the peacemaker when anyone had a disagreement. Arin never got angry with you and he seemed furious, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

You fiddled with your fingers, picking at your nails with a small pout. “Daddy…I-I’m sorry.” Arin only huffed in response, shaking his head. Suzy ran her fingers through her hair before turning to face you. “Baby, I think it’d be best for you to not talk to Daddy, okay? He’s really upset.” You sunk further into your seat, hugging yourself.

You wondered what your punishment was. Arin was always the proverbial good cop between the two and would always let you off when you were bad. But that was for small things. You had been snappy with Arin since you woke up that day. You could tell he was getting annoyed even before you three walking into Target.

 

Arin pulled into the driveway of your home, turning the car off before turning to Suzy. “Go in first, I want to talk to our little brat.” He glanced back at you before looking over at Suzy again. You undid your seatbelt, waiting patiently for Arin as he watched Suzy make her way into their home before turning to look at you.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him, the silence of the car causing your ears to ring as you looked down at your feet. He waited a few seconds, but it felt like hours before he called your name.

“Look at me.”

You lifted your head instantly, your eyes meeting with his brown ones. “You know I don’t like to punish you, but you crossed the line today. It’s against the rules to curse while in subspace. You know this, kitten. So, not only are you being punished for that, you’re being punished for being a complete spoiled little bitch.”

You whimpered at the words, squeezing your thighs together. Arin’s eyes casted downward to where your hands rested. “Are you getting turned on by my degrading you? You like it when I call you names?” You hung your head, playing with the fabric of the skirt you were wearing. “Answer me. Now, kitten. And you’re to call me ‘Master’ until I say otherwise.”

“Y-Yes...Yes, master.” You admitted. Arin leaned back in his seat, a smirk crossing his face for half a second before getting out of the car and opening the back door for you. “Tell Suzy I need help with the bags and then sit on the couch and wait, you hear me?” “Yes, master.” You scooted out of the car, obediently running in to notify Suzy.

 

It took Arin and Suzy about 20 minutes to bring all the various bags into their home and put everything away. You waited on the couch like you were told, resisting the urge to play with Mochi and Mimi who would occasionally come around and rub up against your legs.

“I gotta film a video for Mortem3r so I can’t play with the two of you.” Suzy expressed with a frown. “You’re gonna have to keep her quiet, though. Since it’s a tag video, I can’t really edit out the background noise, y’know?”

You lifted your head upon being mentioned, biting your lower lip. You knew you weren’t good at being quiet but you also knew you had to be. Suzy would undoubtedly edge you for hours and leave you on said edge until you were shivering and you didn’t want that. At least not after Arin got you so wound up with his previous words.

“Sure, I get you. I’ll take her to the bedroom.” He undid the ponytail he had his hair in before turning back to the kitchen for a glass of water. Suzy let out a wistful sigh as she walked over to you, ruffling your hair. “I’ll see you in a few, baby girl.” She gave you a teasing smile before making her way to her study where she filmed.

Arin returned a few seconds later, standing in front of you. “Up. Bedroom.” You stood up a little too quickly, losing your footing before plopping back onto the couch. Arin couldn’t help but chuckle, lifting you by your arm before allowing you to make your way into the bedroom. Arin followed calmly, closing the door behind him as he watched you. “Sit.” You very quickly did so, kicking off your shoes as you did.

“I thought a bit about what would be good punishment for you. Since a dirty girl like yourself seems to enjoy it when I call you names, I think I’m going to skip foreplay. You aren’t good enough for it.” He made his way over to you, starting by pulling off your socks. “I’m going to strip you, and I’m going to fuck you and you’re gonna get your master off first. Then, maybe. Just maybe. If you’re quiet enough, I’ll let you get Suzy off when she’s done filming. If you do a good enough job with her, we’ll let you cum.”

You nodded profusely, allowing him to discard of your clothes. “Yes, master, I’ll do good. I promise I’ll do good.” He put a finger to your lips, brushing back some of your hair. “Silence, whore.”

You laid back after he had discarded of most of your clothes, lifting your hips for him to pull your underwear off. “Look at this. You made a mess of the brand-new panties Suzy bought you.” He tsked at you, running a finger up your slit; gathering some of your liquids before hovering the finger over your mouth. “Taste yourself.”

With a nod, you gave his finger kitten licks before sucking on it, keeping your eyes on him as you did so. He watched with amusement, climbing onto the bed before pulling his finger out. He held your legs open as he kicked off his sweatpants and underwear, licking his lips before giving your wet cunt a smack.

You squeaked, instantly clasping a hand over your mouth as he did it two times more. “Disgusting little brat. You just can’t wait for me to fuck you, huh?” Your eyes were dazed as he let go of your legs, digging into the nightstand and slipping a condom on before slamming himself into you with no warning.

“Fuck!” You screamed out, clasping your hand over your mouth again. You could hear Suzy stop talking before letting out an annoyed grumble. Arin grunted while removing your hand and replacing it with your underwear, shoving them into your mouth. “Quiet, you little bitch.” You couldn’t even nod before he was ramming himself into you roughly.

He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder, his hips moving hard and fast. Small mewls and whimpers left you as your eyes casted over to him, the sight almost sending you into immediate orgasm. He looked almost animalistic, his hair falling over his eyes as sweat brimmed over his brow. He let out a low groan, tossing his hair back before leaning near your ear.

“Fuck, You slut. You’re my slut, aren’t you? My personal little cum bucket.” He almost snarled as he gripped your waist, slowing his pace to irregular pounds as he pulled back to look at your face.

You were in a haze, eyes rolled back and jaw slack. Arin simpered at you, tilting his head. “Look at you. You’re so fucked out right now. You don’t even deserve me fucking you like this.” He moaned, picking up the pace again. One of your hands knitted itself into your hair, eyes closed as you tried to focus in on not cumming.

By this point your legs were trembling, clenching yourself as tight as possible to stop your ongoing climax before Arin pulled himself out of you. He ripped your panties from your mouth, wrapping his hand rightly around his dick as he jerked himself over your open mouth.

You turned a bit to face him, holding your tongue out as he released all over your tongue and lips with a bit lip and a low growl. “You look so good covered in my cum.” He panted with a small smile. Your chest heaved as you laid back onto the bed, your pussy still contracting. As if on cue, Suzy strolled in with a simper of her own.

“I finished filming but because little missy over here couldn’t keep completely quiet, I had to restart once.” She stated with crossed arms, looking over your sweaty, naked body. Arin scoffed, waving a finger at you. “Too bad, kitten. You don’t get to cum today, looks like.”

“But you get to make me cum.” Suzy crawled onto the bed after taking off her pants. “Clean yourself up, I’m gonna sit on your face.” Arin sat on a chair, legs crossed. “And do it well, princess. I want Suzy screaming.”

Suzy glanced back at her husband with a small titter as you lifted to wipe your face with your discarded shirt from earlier. Maybe if you did some begging you could get to cum before dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay whoa. i don't write smut as often as i'd like so excuse how horrible this probably is. this turned out being more arin/reader centered but hey. maybe i'll write a sequel. leave feedback, thank you!


End file.
